swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Khayman
Jennifer Khayman was Bryan Khayman's second wife, she worked with the Empire before Bryan's "death" and replacement by Davin Felth. Jennifer often found fault with Imperial forms of interrogation and was equally annoyed when statements obtained were thrown out of court as a result. She divorced him after finding out he was cheating on her while in Witness Protection and may have even married a mistress in Las Vegas. She then worked as a defense attorney and tended to enjoy burying her successor in paper. It has been hinted by Bryan that she actually encouraged him to spoon-feed witnesses testimony to make her cases even if it was false after Ryan caught him doing the same thing and told Bryan that he wouldn't allow that. She made a brief appearance at Bryan's memorial and was later mentioned by Michael Myers during his review of cold cases the team was working on. Myers had stated that she wanted nothing more to do with the Empire or the Khayman name and was considering reverting to her maiden name. She eventually decided to keep the Khayman name and became a judge for the Remnant's court in New York. In 2015, she was the judge assigned to the trial of the man accused of murdering Wanda Houston's daughter Krissy. The man who was Krissy's boyfriend was convicted of murder and Khayman sentenced him to life in prison in what local media referred to as a proceeding despite a jury having returned the verdict. In 2018, she served as the judge in the trial of Landon McKnight's mother Rebecca who had misused Landon's identity to steal thousands of dollars, then plotted to hire someone to murder Landon along with Gary McKnight, and Ezra Bridger. The jury eventually convicted McKnight and Khayman sentenced her to serve consecutive 15 year prison terms. Sometime after this, it was mentioned that she was among a handful of judges selected to serve in the Remnant's newly formed Supreme Court. She later handed down sentences ranging from 10 years to the Death Penalty for those involved in the Kidnapping of Ezra Bridger. In 2019, she filed multiple contempt charges against sixteen-year-old gang member Diego Perez after he repeatedly mouthed off to her during his arraignment for attacking Darius Carpenter as well as taking a swing at NYPD Detective Jamal Wilkins before instructing Stormtroopers that were serving as court officers to either gag or shoot Perez as he continued shouting threats and obscenities at her. She then imposed a 20 year sentence on Darius' mother as per a plea agreement between Ryan and Defense Attorney Dave Seaver. She later jailed Hondo Ohnaka for 90 days on a charge after he tried to sell her the when he appeared before her on a charge of trespassing at Lamar Clarkson's store. She has become feared across the galaxy as a symbol of what awaits criminals who are captured by the Remnant and brought to New York for trial due to her handing down of harsh sentences upon convicted defendants in her courtroom. It is known that the mere mention of her name causes anxiety in Ohnaka who has no desire to appear before her a second time. Both local media outlets and attorneys have described her as being extremely biased in favor of the prosecution almost to the point of running a kangaroo court. During the trial of Rebecca McKnight, Connie Rubirosa expressed this concern to Ryan Pratchard after he rejected a plea bargain from McKnight's attorney Sanford Remz, but added that she wasn't sure if Ryan was simply following the "Jack McCoy Book of Dirty Legal Tricks" or taking the case personally due to the issues being raised and Ryan being gay himself. In the case of Diego Perez, Judge Steven Wright referred to her as a loose cannon and compared her courtroom antics to the antics that had been pulled by McCoy in his father's courtroom before dismissing all but the original charges and the first contempt charge since he found as a matter of law that Khayman had provoked Perez into additional contempt charges and crossed the line when ordering that Perez be gagged or shot. Category:New York City Category:Judges Category:Lawyers Category:Humans Category:Khayman Family